


Thankful

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Food, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-26
Updated: 1999-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Around the Vecchio Thanksgiving dinner table, Ray says what he's thankful for in the past year.  Originally posted 12/9/98.





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **M/M sex.** Turkey, and lots of it. Whipped  
>  cream.  
> Vecchios.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Alliance does, more's  
> the pity.  
> (c) November 25, 1998  
>   
> 

The babble of voices nearly drowned out all coherent thought.  
Several conversations were criss-crossing around the table, each Vecchio  
family member able to carry on at least three at the same time. It was  
a skill that never failed to amaze Benny, who had grown up in  
near-silence  
when it came to the dinner table.  
  
The table was groaning with food. There was squash, yams,  
scalloped  
potatoes, ziti, lasagna, peas, whipped potatoes, cranberry  
sauce,  
hamburger stuffing, and the king of the table, a twenty-two-pound  
turkey. Everyone had eaten at least two helpings of their favorite  
foods, and there was still pumpkin, lemon, mince and blueberry pies to  
be brought out.  
  
Rosa Vecchio tapped a fork against her water glass and everyone  
stopped talking. She smiled serenely as a matriarch should, and then  
said, "It's time to go around the table and give our thanks for  
another  
year."  
  
Her family dutifully complied, Maria thankful for her lovely  
children and Tony thankful for his new job. Frannie was thankful that  
her new catering business was doing so well, and Uncle Luigi was  
thankful that he had been able to take a trip to Florida.  
  
The round robin finally came around to Ray, who squeezed Benny's  
hand under the table and lifted his wineglass. "I'm thankful that  
I can  
fuck Benny any time and place."  
  
A gasp went up around the table.  
  
"*What*, Raymondo?" asked Rosa.  
  
Ray drank his wine. "Just what I said, Ma, I'm thankful that  
I can  
f..."  
  
"We heard you the first time," Rosa said hastily.  
  
"How long has this been going on, Ray?" asked Maria with  
a twinkle  
in her eye. The rest of the table was agog with amazement,  
and Benny  
was blushing a painful red.  
  
"Since last year." Ray looked lovingly at his Mountie.  
"I'm *very*  
thankful that I can just grab him any old time of  
day and bend him over,  
and he begs me to do it!"  
  
"Ray!"  
  
Ray winked at his embarrassed lover. The Italian looked around  
at  
his family and said, "I'm always on my knees praising the  
heavens for  
giving me a man who doesn't mind being on his knees himself.  
I'm  
thankful that my Benny loves the whip to caress his smooth, silky  
body,  
and that he spreads himself when I give him the command. I'm  
thankful  
that his tasting fetish applies to my cock, my ass, and  
my tits. Oh,  
yeah, and I'm thankful that that talented tongue of  
his likes to lick  
cream. After he spurts me with his cum, I need  
some serious licking!"  
  
Benny was speechless. He felt as if he was a hundred degrees under  
his white sweater. He felt dizzy and prayed that he wouldn't fall  
face-first into the mashed potatoes.  
  
"So," Ray said as he lounged back, his fingers playing  
in Benny's  
hair, "Anyone top that?"  
  
No one could, and they all went back to feasting on turkey, and  
deciding that if they were going to beat Ray next year, they would have  
to get busy! Frannie mumbled something about snagging a Mountie of her  
own and wondered if Thatcher was free next week, and Cousin Gino decided  
that he just might have that sex-change operation after all.  
  
Benny was just thankful for Ray, who put his hand between his  
Mountie's legs and whispered that his Benny was on the menu for dessert  
tonight, and not to forget the whipped cream!*  
  
* * * * * *  
THE END ;)  
* * * * * *  
*A HAPPY THANKSGIVING  
TO ALL,  
AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!*  
  
Return to Due South Fiction Archive


End file.
